ESTARE CONTIGO
by Kk6
Summary: Chihiro se siente sola y decide dejar todo en la vida para volver con su amor...Haku , cuenta su vida juntos.....
1. Default Chapter

ESTARE CONTIGO  
  
Cáp. 1 : Cartas a mamá y a papá  
  
Chihiro estaba en su habitación , hora , 11.30 PM , lloraba y se sentía sola otra vez , todas las noches era lo mismo , ella soñaba con el , con haku , una pesadilla , en la que nunca lo volvía a ver otra vez , lloraba y se sentaba en un rincón de su habitación , con sus rodillas al pecho y abrazándose a si misma como queriéndose dar calor y protección , se sentía sola y en el nuevo pueblo , su vida apestaba literalmente , su gesto tenia furia , dolor y decisión me mezcladas , lo había decidido , la única persona que la hacia feliz era haku así que dejaría todo por ir al mundo de los espíritus y estar con el de preferencia para siempre , tomo su ropa , poca , para no hacer mucho bulto , una foto de sus padres y un poco de comida , tan solo una manzana por si las moscas , tomo dos hojas y pluma y comenzó a escribir unas notas que mas tarde dejo una en la cocina y otra junto a el periódico , depuse de esto bajo silenciosa y lentamente cual gato , salió por la puerta trasera y corrió , corrió como nunca lo había hecho rápido y veloz para no arrepentirse , aunque estaba segura de que esta era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida ...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
Papa y mama :  
  
Lo siento mucho , pues los tengo que dejar , he comprendido que mi vida no vale nada si el , no se los digo frente a frente , pues tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo y de sentirlo que no puedo esperar hasta el amanecer , escribo esto a las 11.35 PM , no se a que hors vaya a salir de la casa , fuera muy fácil no decirles nada y seguir con mi camino , mas no puedo , les tengo que avisar , que de mi no sabrán jamás , por favor , antes de enojar y comenzar a gritar y buscarme desesperados por mi , se los advierto , no me encontraran , les diré algo que jamás les dije por temor al regaño o a la burla , cuando veníamos a este pueblo entre por un túnel que conducía al mundo de los espíritus , me cambiaron el nombre a "sen" , cuando creí que todo estaba perdido , el me ayudo , y ahí lo conocí a el , por si quieren saberlo , lo amo y el me ama , se llama Haku , y aunque parezca imposible es un chico-dragón , el es el único que le da luz a mi vida y siento que si sigo lejos de el moriré . Les agradezco mucho que me hayan dado la vida , y créanme , no son ustedes , ustedes dos son maravillosos ...  
  
USTEDES ME DIERON LA VIDA , PERO ENTIENDAN QUE EL ME MANTIENE CON ELLA ....  
  
Chihiro o mejor dicho "Sen"  
  
~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
El señor Yugo terminaba recién de leer la nota mientras la Sra. . Aiko , lo escuchaba dando vueltas a la habitación , su semblante reflejaba miedo y tristeza... voy por ella ¡ - grito la mujer tomando su abrigo y saliendo por la puerta pero antes de que pudiera salir una mano la sujeto del brazo  
  
no vayas , ella nos lo ha dicho , yo lo amo y el me ama , siento que si permanezco sin el moriré , el es el que me mantiene viva , el es la luz de mi vida - dijo el hombre recalcando los fragmentos de la carta de su hija  
  
pero no es posible , esta con un hombre sola , y lo que es peor , no lo conocemos - dijo la mujer , las lagrimas le salían del rostro  
  
no te preocupes si ese chico es como "sen" dice , no es una mala persona , a demás recuerdas que es el hombre que eligió nuestra niña- esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa  
  
oh yugo - exclamo la mujer abrazando a su marido mientras lloraba por la perdida de su hija  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
En esos momentos , Chihiro llegaba al mundo de los espíritus , esta para frente a los baños de Yubaa-ba , no entro , tan solo corrió , corrió a aquel jardín donde conoció a Haku , sentado entre las flores diviso a un joven vestido de blanco  
  
Ha...Haku?-  
  
Notes :  
  
Hola ¡ aquí estoy yo de nuvo aunque nunca habia publicado un fic de El viaje de Chihiro , aunque no he visto la película n_un me gusta mucho , y se me algunos datos asi que no se extrañen si este fic esta algo ...c omo decirlo , loco , tostado o OOC jejeje espero sea de su agrado  
  
::kakoii:: 


	2. una gran sorpresa

Corrió , corrió hacia aquel jardín en el que había conocido a haku , y logro divisar a un joven de traje blanco ... ha...haku? -  
  
ESTARE CONTIGO  
  
Cáp. 2 : Una gran sorpresa  
  
El joven se dio la vuelta lentamente no salía de su asombro , lo habían llamado por su nombre , en ese lugar donde casi nunca había nadie y lo mejor , habían usado su voz , la voz de SU chihiro , no alcanzaba a digerir estas palabras cuando sintió que una avalancha arremeto contra el y callo al suelo , era feliz , feliz de verla otra vez , de que ambos hubieran cumplido la promesa , la abrazo , ya nada importaba , solo ella y el  
  
Haku te extrañe tanto - decía Chihiro con congoja y lagrimas en el rostro Yo también chihiro - Haku no lloraba , pero tenia un gesto lleno de ternura y amor . Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados tirados en el suelo , como dije , ya nada importaba . Hasta que Haku se levanto y le dedico una sonrisa a Chihiro , esta entendió que se iban a casa , Haku se transformo en un dragón y Chihiro subió a su espalda y Haku despego pasaron por los baños de Yubaa-ba Pero haku , a donde vamos - era algo lógico que Haku en su forma de dragon no pudiera contestar , pero aun así Chihiro no dijo nada no le importaba a donde fueran siempre y cuando fuera con Haku .. fue un largo recorrido , pero al fin llegaron a un castillo , aunque mas que eso no parecía , parecía tan solo una mansión , una fría mansión como sacada de un cuento de terror , en el porche , haku cambio de forma Que... que es esto - pregunto chihiro con miedo Es NUESTRA casa - contesto Haku con una sonrisa NUESTRA ¿?- chihiro no tenia miedo pero estaba asombrada por lo que Haku acababa de decir Así es , te estaba esperando para que la decoráramos juntos - Chihiro no tuvo tiempo de respingar , pues Haku la había tomado de la mano y la había jalado hasta el interior de la mansión , por dentro la casa era fría y sombría No te da miedo vivir en un lugar así?- pregunto chihiro encogida No , viví aquí casi la mitad de mi vida a demás , tu harás de esta casa una hermosa mansión tan acogedora como tu - Chihiro tan solo se sonrojo ante el seductor comentario de Haku No sabes cuanto te extrañe - decía Haku mientras acercaba a Chihiro mediante un abrazo , estaban a escasos centímetro , ambos podían sentir el respirar uno del otro , Haku se acerco lentamente al rostro de Chihiro , cerraron los ojos y al fin ambos sintieron los labios del otro presionados sobre ellos , una hermosa sensación los invadía a ambos , no deseaban que terminara tuvieron que separarse solo por que ninguno podía respirar con el aire de reserva , al separarse , ambos se sonrojaron , Haku tomo de la mano a Sen (así le diremos de ahora en adelante por ser mas corto XD ) y la llevo un piso arriba , ahí había un pasillo lleno de puertas y Haku la llevo dentro de la penúltima puerta y entraron , la habitación tenia una cama , un balcón , vitrales altos , una chimenea un armario , , cortinas tintas oscuro , en fin se veía iluminada , Haku abrió las cortinas y se dejo ver un balcón que daba al jardín en el que había una fuente y restos de que ahí había habido flores y árboles frutales Que...que es esto? - Tu habitación claro esta - Mi habitación - Así es - dijo Haku por ultimo saliendo al balcón Mira , tu habitación y la mía están conectadas por el balcón , si necesitas algo tan solo me lo dices si ?- dijo haku dedicándole una sonrisa a Sen Esta bien , o sea tu habitación es la ultima - Así es - haku se acerco a Sen la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si , le acaricio la mejilla con la mano y beso su frente No te das una idea de TODO lo que te extrañe - Yo también haku , yo también - Me voy a bañar Chihiro - y con esto Haku beso la frente de Chihiro Esta bien - Si quieres puedes ir acomodando tus cosas - Ok n_n -  
Continuara muy pronto  
  
Notes :  
  
HOLA Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A BRA Y A ALEXIA QUE FUERON LA PRIMERAS ( Y HASTA AHORITA UNICAS ¬¬) QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR UN REVIEW , LA VERDAD NO ESPERABA NINGUNO , Y YA SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME QUEDO CORTO TAMBIEN , PERO NO ME ALCANZA A INSPIRACIÓN PARA HACER UN LARGO n_n U  
  
PD : en los siguientes capítulos habrá fluffy , lime y por ultimo lemon , a petición que me hizo una amiga , quien quiera que lo ponga por favor dígame y quien no , ... también n_nU 


	3. como disfruto de tu compañia

ESTARE CONTIGO  
  
Notas pre-fic:  
Solo quiero decirles GRACIAS a todas las personas que se molestaron en leer los primeros dos capítulos ... y ... quiero decirles , mis estimados lectores , que ya he visto la película y a demás cuento con el video permanentemente ... y ahora me doy cuenta de lo desubicados que estaban los 1 y 2 capítulos ... decidí no modificarlos ... pues a muchas personas les gustaron y quiero decirles también ... que de ahora en adelante haré mis fics mas apegados a la película  
  
Sin otro particular ....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Cap 3: "como disfruto tu compañía"  
  
Abrió la mochila que llevaba , unos 3 cambios , , un par de jeans a la cadera y 3 blusas , no hay pierde , comenzó a acomodar la escueta ropa que llevaba , en el armario mas grande .... viendo uno de los cajones , encontró una fina yukata que parecía ser de seda , al parecer una bata para baño por ser blanca solo llevaba un bordado blanco en las mangas ... si ... era de baño , entonces recordó las palabras de haku : "tomare un baño...puedes ir acomodando tus cosas ".Y se sonrojo al pensar lo que pasaría si se ponía eso y lo usaba debidamente en ese preciso instante , y así lo hizo , un instinto casi salvaje le dijo que se quitara su ropa , se pusiera la hermosa prenda y ... que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar ....  
  
En tan solo 5 minutos estaba frente a la puerta , no había sido difícil hallarla , pues con el vapor que salía de ahí era inconfundible que ese era el baño , muy parecido , por cierto a los de yubaa-ba , entro , la gruesa cortina de vapor tapaba todo solo pudo distinguir una silueta de un cuerpo masculino saliendo de la bañera , se acerco con lentitud , se agacho detrás de el y le paso las manos por los hombros , envolviéndolo en un tierno abrazo que el recibió gustoso y así siguieron unos minutos mas , en la comodidad que les producía el estar juntos hasta que el rompió el silencio  
  
-justo pensaba en ti – murmuró casi para el , y con un casi gatuno reflejo tomo su mano y la volteo , de modo que ella quedo recostada sobre las piernas de el , en sus brazos y con solo medio cuerpo mojado , cosa que por el , no paso desapercibido:  
  
-y esa hermosa y provocadora yukata – pregunto observándola de pies a cabeza  
  
la he encontrado en uno de mis cajones , se veía tan hermosa que no pude resistir ... lo siento – dijo ella bajando la mirada  
  
-pues ... querida , no lo sientas , se te ve preciosa , esta hecha para ti , literalmente –  
  
-eso crees?- pregunto ella con cierto aire de inseguridad  
  
-no lo creo ... lo se , te ves hermosa – y no dándole tiempo a que ella respondiera , se le acerco y deposito un apasionado beso en los labios de ella , deslizo su mano por su oreja , hasta llegar a la liga que sostenía su coleta y la soltó , su hermoso cabello café callo libremente sobre su rostro , formándose en formas hermosas debido al agua y la humedad ... fue cuando copudo resistir mas y su mano , suavemente y sin cortar el beso se deslizo por todo su bello y bien formado cuerpo , sobre la mojada y ahora casi transparente tela . Así mismo , ella no se quedo atrás , comenzó a pasar sus manos por la bien formada espalda , de ves en cuando clavando las uñas para hacerle sentir que era suyo , por derecho y dignidad . Hasta que la falta de aire comenzaba a asfixiarlos y se separaron desesperados por la falta de aire , lanzando sonoros suspiros y uno que otro bufido de protesta por haber tenido que parar . Después de eso y como si hubieran tenido telepatía , ambos se pararon  
  
-toma esta toalla , la necesitaras – le dijo haku sonrojadísimo por lo que acababa de suceder  
  
-si... gracias – murmuro ella en el mismo estado de su casi amante  
  
Después de los debidos sonrojos y azotadores silencios , sen decidió hacerle una visita a haku antes de dormir , tenia dudas y quería aclararlas , no toco la puerta y entro como pedro a su casa a la alcoba de haku , extrañamente , era el único lugar lo suficientemente hogareño como para vivir , haku no debía salir de ahí , tenia una acogedora chimenea , rodeada de almohadas y colchones , sobre la alfombra , la cama , completamente ordenada , el escritorio estaba justo frente a la ventana que daba al balcón , un gigantesco estante de libros y lo que debía ser un tocador , , al entrar haku estaba acostado sobre loa almohadones frente a la chimenea con un libro entre las manos , sen , lo mas silenciosa que pudo se sentó a su lado  
  
-que lees? – pregunto interesada  
  
-principios de magia – respondió el dejando el libro sobre el suelo y dirijiendo toda su atención a sen , quien ahora llebaba si pijama de short y blusa  
  
oye haku ... – comenzo ella temerosa  
  
-si?- respondio el sin dejar d eprestar atención a sus facciones  
  
quisiera que me contestaras ¿por qué me ayudaste aquella primera vez , cuando recién comenzaban a prender las luces , por que me ayudaste? –  
  
-por que desde ese entonces estoy enamorado de ti- respondió el con tono de comprensión –sabes ... te amo desde aquella vez que caíste en mi , siempre te ame , solo que con yubaa-ba en ,medio no podía hacer nada –  
  
después de eso siguieron en la misma posición solo que en silencio  
  
-yo también me enamore de ti desde aquella vez en que monte ese esplendoroso dragón plateado –  
  
-no sabes que feliz me haces al decir eso – dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente  
  
-y... haku , donde conseguiste esta casa –  
  
-perteneció a mis padres , quienes me la heredaron , la yukata que usaste esta tarde perteneció a mi madre , es de seda con el bordado hecho a mano –  
  
-disculpa y yo la tome sin permiso ... lo siento –  
  
ya te dije que no lo sientas ... oye , quieres sentir otra ves la sensación qu sentiste cuando se te callo el zapato al río kohaku?-  
  
-me encantaría – dijo ella sin pensarlo , así , sin pensarlo , haku la tomo de la mano , la hizo correr con el hacia el bacón y en el ultimo momento , se dejaron caer al vacío d la noche desde el bacón  
  
NOTAS :  
  
Como me ha quedado , mejor que los primeros , no? , quiero pedir disculpas a toda la gnte que me mando reviews , pues hachearon mi mail y los eliminaron ,. Esperen el 4 capitulo de estaré contigo  
  
BYE 


	4. te gustan los sandwiches?

ESTARE CONTIGO  
  
Notas pre-fic:  
Solo quiero decirles GRACIAS a todas las personas que se molestaron en leer  
los primeros tres capítulos ... y ... quiero decirles , mis estimados  
lectores , gracias a todos lo que dejan reviews , por que si no fuera por  
ustedes , esta historia , ya se hubiera desechado  
Se me olvido aclarar , el castillo de haku era al estilo occidental , de  
piedra y todo , como el del rey Arturo (en ese estilo)  
Gomen por la posible confusión que les cause n_nU  
Sin otro particular ....  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
Cap. 4 : "Nuestro pequeño rincón"  
  
ya te dije que no lo sientas ... oye , quieres sentir otra ves la sensación  
qu sentiste cuando se te callo el zapato al río kohaku?-  
-me encantaría – dijo ella sin pensarlo , así , sin pensarlo , haku la tomo  
de la mano , la hizo correr con el hacia el bacón y en el ultimo momento ,  
se dejaron caer al vacío d la noche desde el bacón ...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver estaban a escasos 5 metros del  
suelo , entonces , con un reflejo casi felino , haku cambio de posición ,  
dejándola envuelta en sus brazos , justo a un metro de tocar el piso , haku  
se elevo con ella en brazos de nuevo , fue entonces cuando ella abrió sus  
ojos , los había mantenido cerrados a causa de la velocidad y la impresión  
, aunque cabe mencionar que no tuvo miedo gracias al fuerte abrazo de haku  
, entonces el la tomo de la mano y siguieron volando hacia el oscuro  
horizonte , tal como aquella vez en que ella , SU Sen le recordó su nombre  
: Nigiayami Kohaku Moshi (si se escribe así verdad n_nU?)  
  
Oye haku?- interrumpió el acogedor silencio mientras seguían volando sobre  
un bosque  
  
Si – dijo el sin dirigirle la mirada  
  
Que paso con tus padres , no se supone que eran inmortales ?- pregunto un  
poco cohibida  
fue hasta entonces que el la vio con un gesto de tranquilidad y comprensión  
infinitas .- ellos no han muerto , pero ya me han hecho la sucesión , ahora  
les responsabilidades de ser el dios del río están en mis manos ,así como  
la de mantener la casa , digo , el castillo en el que vivimos – explicó el  
  
tu madre de que era diosa?- pregunto ya con mas confianza  
  
de nada – respondió el tranquilo – ella era humana , justo como tu Sen , mi  
padre se enamoro de ella cuando eran jóvenes , mi madre solía siempre ir a  
jugar y a retozar en el rió todos los días , y mi padre la esperaba ansioso  
, un día no aguanto mas y la trajo hasta este mundo y mi madre se enamoro  
de el también y se casaron , convirtiendo a mi madre automáticamente a un  
ser inmortal , y entonces nací yo , no necesitas que te explique el  
proceso que efectuaron mis padres para eso ... o si?- pregunto picadamente  
mientras por el rabillo del ojo vio que Chihiro se sonrojaba a mas no poder  
  
no , eso lo se perfectamente – dijo avergonzada , al mismo tiempo en que  
descendían delicadamente sobre un valle repleto de flores de todo tipo  
que hacemos aquí – preguntó ella  
  
-recoge las flore que mas te gusten , son para el jardín , no se si lo  
notaste pero el castillo es una lastima , y te dije que quería que lo  
decoráramos los dos – dijo el con una gran sonrisa , sin soltarle la mano a  
ella  
  
pero , no se necesitara un jardinero para hacerlas brotar y todo eso?-  
  
- no , en el tiempo que no estuviste deje de ser el aprendiz de Yuubaba , y  
Seniba me ofreció sus enseñanzas , me enseño algunos trucos , creeme ,  
puedo hacer que broten algas marinas en un desierto- se pavoneo el , a lo  
que solo recibió de respuesta una sonrisa  
Entonces ella corrió a lo largo del valle ... junto alcatraces , rosas ,  
tulipanes , bugambilias , flores de loto , margaritas y girasoles y  
claveles de todos colores y entonces regresaron al castillo de la misma  
forma en la que habían llegado .  
  
Despertó en la cama de haku , rodeada de un potente y cariñoso abrazo , que  
supuso pertenecía a haku  
  
-buenos días – dijo el después de haberla mirado profundamente  
  
como llegue aquí –  
  
te dormiste en el camino , y supuse que no habría problema si nos  
quedábamos , así ... después de todo , no iba a poder dormir sin ti – le  
susurro en un modo sensual antes de besarla profundamente en los labios –  
te amo- dijo después del largo y duradero beso  
y yo a ti – se animo a responder , entonces una radiante sonrisa de parte  
de haku la hizo despertarse completamente  
bueno , es hora de comenzar a decorar no crees? – dijo levantándose haku  
  
si tienes razón , dijo ella imitándolo  
  
grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (onomatopeya de tengo hambre en lenguaje  
estomacal n-n U)  
  
-ups! , creo que tengo hambre- dijo ella rascándose la nuca  
  
lo siento pero no tengo nada , como me la vivo con seniba m no me preocupo  
por eso – dijo haku de igual forma  
  
-bah!, no importa me las arreglare , tienes pan?-  
  
-si-  
  
-jamon?-  
  
-si-  
  
-mayonesa-  
  
-si-  
  
-queso-  
  
-si-  
  
-leche?-  
  
-si-  
  
perfecto!-  
  
-que puedes hacer con eso?  
  
-SANDWICHES ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Hill continue ...  
NOTAS :  
Como me ha quedado , se me hace que fue nada mas como de relleno , pero  
veanle el lado bueno , minimo lo estoy continuando lo mas pronto que puedo  
, disculpen la tardanza , es que os deberes llaman ...  
Bye 


	5. el jardin

ESTARE CONTIGO

Después del normal desayuno de Sen , ambos salieron al 'jardin' del castillo , que al igual que toda la propiedad estaba echo una infamia..

No habia mas que arboles deshechos una fuente mohosa y un camino de lozas desmembradas.

'pero…haku… por que esta esto asi?' dijo asombrada por el estado deplorable de del espacio de terreno

'es que al irse mis padre todas su plantas murieron'

'¿y por que no lo has remodelado?'

'por que quiero que tu me ayudes a eso'

La tomo de la mano y caminaron al centro del jardin

'Sen, traes las flores que escogiste ayer?

'si haku'

' dame un petalo de cada flor'

Ella obedecio, el tomo los petalos en su mano y los coloco en el piso , todos juntos , era un puño de petalos , se incorporo y miro a Sen a los ojos.

'quiero que cierres tus ojos es imagines el jardin de tus sueños' le dijo tomandole el rostro con las manos'

Ella cerro sus ojos y fruncio el ceño , al cabo de unos minutos su expresión se suavizo. El supo que habia escogido su jardin. La tomo de la mano

'no abras tus ojos' dijo mientras ambos se acallaban. Haku puso la mano de Sen sobre los petalos y la suya sobre la de Sen y cerro sus ojos color jade. 'quiero que desees con todo tu corazon tener ese jardin'. Ella solo asintio

Unos momentos después un calor intenso invadio la mano de Sen , quien abrio un ojo, pero lo cerro de inmediato , pues una intensa luz inundaba el jardin , el calor termino , culminando en un cosquilleo y comezon que pronto se esfumaron . Ambos se incorporaron y abrieron los ojos .

Un jardin hermoso se habia materializado en la tierra , alrededor de la fuente habia flores y pasto , las enredaderas crecian en las paredes y repentinamente , la fuente era como nueva . Sen estaba encantada con su nuevo jardin.

Haku la abrazo por la espalda y hundio su rostro en el cuello de Sen

'¿te gusta?' pregunto a su oido

'es hermoso… justo como lo imagine' dijo ella volteandose y quedando frente a Haku.

El tomo el femenino rostro entre sus manos , trazando cada curva que se alcanzaba a formar en la tersa piel. De buenas a primeras la abrazo fuerte.

'no te vayas Sen' murmuro

'no te preocupes , me quedare contigo para siempre'dijo ella acariciando la espalda del chico-dragon.

'no tiene idea de lo que sufri cuando te fuiste' dijo el sin dejar d abrazarla

' yo tambien sufri mucho Haku….' El por fin se separo y la beso en los labios , rapida y fugazmente.La tomo por los hombros

'quiero que veas algo' dijo tomandola de la mano jalandola hacia el castillo. Atravesaron el amplio salon de piedra en el que estaban las anchas escaleras .Pero justo antes de llegar a los escalones , doblaron bruscamente a la derecha . Haku toco varias piedras deliberadamente , entonces , debajo de las escaleras se abrio un puerta corrediza . Entraron , casi de inmediato , Haku noto la delicada presion que Sen hacia en su mano y rio .

' de que te ries' fue lo unico que pudo escuchar haku entre tal oscuridad. Roso sus dedos pulgar y medio de su mano izquierda y en unos segundos una pequeña flama se encendio en su mano.

' debiste decirme que te daba miedo la oscuridad' le dijo divertido a sen

Continuaron caminando por un estrecho pasillo. La cercania de sus cuerpos no les molestaba en absoluto. La flama en la mano de haku no habia cesado y a lo lejos , sen diviso un marco de una puerta , se dirigieron hacia esta y entraron a una camara que olia a humedad y a magia juntos.

Haku soplo a la flama en su mano , la cual , n lugar de apagarse se acrecento y se fragmento en pequeñas lucecillas que se situaron en antorchas incrustadas a lo largo de las paredes de la habitación circular.

La habitación se ilumino al momento , ahí habia estatuas de dragones y baules robustos de madera. Sen sintio miedo y se aferro al brazo de Haku., quien avanzo decidido y se poso frente a un baul de roble que tenia diseñadas unas flores en la tapadera unas flores hechas con un hilo de oro.

'¿Qué es esto?' pregunto Sen

' era el sotano de mis padres , mi madre me dijo que cuando encontrara a alguien abriera este baul' dijo mientras abria la pesada tapa del baul.

Lo que vio la dejo impresionada , eran kimonos de seda en casi todos los colores existentes.

'tenemos que sacarlo de aquí' dijo haku cerrando abruptamente el cofre.. Haku puso su mano sobre el objeto y pronuncio un hechizo en un idioma que sen no pudo reconocer , de buenas a primeras el baul comenzo a levitar y se interno en el pasillo.

' ¡¡ no me pondre eso ¡!' le grito sen indignada

'pero por que Sen , eran los kimonos de mi madre' dijo el sin comprender

'por eso mismo , no m puedo poner eso ' dijo volteandose y cruzada de brazos

'oh entiendo , escucha , si es por que son usados puedo mandarte hacer unos nuevos' le dijo con una sonrisa . Ella se volvio en el acto.

'como se te ocurre , eso es lo que menos quiero' dijo ella tomando uno de los kimonos ' no quiero usar esto… por que son de tu madre , no soy digna de usarlos…' comento en voz baja . Sintio una mano en su mejilla izquierda. Supo de quien era al instante.

'eres una tonta' le dijo el antes de besarla con ansiedad y abrazarla fuertemente. Se separo de ella con un leve movimiento

' estos kimonos' dijo serio ' los han usado todas las ,mujeres de mi familia , estan hechos de seda magica e hilos de oro, son muy resistentes y te protegera siempre' dijo mirandola a los ojos

'haku… es solo que no puedo no me siento digna'

'hazlo por mi Sen… me encantaria vertelos puestos' dijo el con una sonrisa . Ella miro los kimonos dubtativa…

'esta bien' dijo por fin , sonriendole a haku …

entre platicas y dulces besos la noche cayo de nuevo sobre el castillo.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de haku . Entre los montones de cojines que habia en el piso estaban ambos acostados , Sen estaba frente a la chimenea de costado , y justo atrás de ella estaba Haku , recargado en sus codos abrazandola .

'no te vas a probar la yukata que venia entre los kimonos 'dijo el a su oido

'cierto , lo habia olvidado, en un momento vengo' . Sen se levanto y salio corriendo de la habitación..

Volvio minutos después , luciendo una yukata de seda blanca con pequeños bordados en las mangas , el se levanto justo la vio entrar , y se acerco a ella. Le tomo el rostro con la mano izquierda y la cintura con la derecha , sin avisar junto sus labios con los de ella , poco a poco se fue abriendo paso e introdujo su lengua en ella. La tomo en brazos y la deposito suavemente en la cama , se puso sobre ella y comenzo a besarla de nuevo , beso su rostro , sus parpados , su cabello , y paso a su cuello , dejando feroces marcas , continuo , y comenzo a besar su pecho m sin llegar a sus senos , con su mano izquierda acaricio levemente su muslo , para esos momentos , las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas .

Se detuvo , y la vio , se beia hermosa , ligeramente sonrojada y un poco sudorosa , quedo sobre ella a gatas unos momentos , la observo y la beso firmemente en los labios.Se acomodo al lado de Sen y la abrazo . Casi al instante , ambos estaban dormidos…..

TO BE CONTINUE…

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y me piden que la continue , solo eh seguido gracias a ustedes…en verdad… muchas gracias.


End file.
